The Vengeance of the Devil
by Operative18
Summary: Jim Corrigan returns to help Lucifer face a vigilante who's killing criminals. But who will the Spectre aid: the Devil or the Executioner? Lucifer faces the trouble of pairing up with the Wrath of God. Part 4 of a 5 part series, sequel to "A Date with Death", next up "Don't Deceive the Devil"
1. Execution is Everything

_**Los Angeles: 10-13-17, 7:45 p.m.**_

"No, no, please! Please don't! Don't ki-" the man begging for his life was cut short by his captor kicking away the chair he was placed on. The victim was trying to breathe, though the rope around his neck got in the way of that.

"You had your chance. You chose to steal, rape and kill. This is your punishment. Your justice." the man walked over to his victim and put his hand over the poor soul's face. In a single moment, he electrocuted his entire body, frying the criminal like an egg.

"Let all know..." the mysterious figure put an envelope with the letter E written on the front in the victim's jacket. "The Executioner will strike again." At that, he walked out of the small apartment and slammed the door, causing the body to sway in the air.

 _ **25 minutes later**_

"Okay, victim had several bruises, indicating he was beaten pretty bad and then hanged. And then electrocuted. Yikes." Ella looked over the body with extreme uneasiness.

"Even I'm not that cruel." Lucifer looked around at the apartment, going through the DVDs. "... He actually owns "Matrix"? Good grief."

"Lucifer. Let's stay on task. Okay, victim's license IDs him as Mark Hastings. Small time criminal, got off on a murder charge last year. And a rape charge a year before that. Got two months for petty theft, though."

"It's that type of scenario that puts into perspective what's wrong with the justice system of Earth." Lucifer scoffed, earning nothing but silence from Chloe.

"... Yeah, I agree with you."

"... I'm sorry, could you repeat that please? I wasn't recording." Lucifer held out his phone, only to have Chloe walk away from him.

"Okay, apparently, this guy, the "Executioner", was part of a big crime boss murder case down in Louisiana, so we're being assigned a partner from their office." Chloe rattled off, looking at her phone.

"We're being assigned a babysitter?" Lucifer pouted out, crossing his arms.

"Yeesh. And I thought there was something between us last time." Lucifer turned around to see a man with a black beard in a green suit standing behind him.

"Detective Corrigan. Wonderful to see you again. It's a real honor to have you back."

"No problem, always happy to help get justice served. Detective Decker, Jim Corrigan."

"I know, Lucifer told me about how you and him solved the "Ms Blades" case. I just hope we get this guy too."

"Believe me detective, with the two of us helping you, the killer will most certainly be punished." Lucifer smiled widely, and Corrigan did too.


	2. Caution and Withdrawl

_**L.A.P.D. Homicide District, 10-13-17 8:25 p.m.**_

"So, we think the Executioner likes to target areas of high crime. He started off in New Orleans, taking out pardoned killers or rapists who were let go. And he destroyed an entire mob organization before up and leaving to come here. His methods vary, going from just plain beating and breaking his victims to poisoning, gassing, hanging or even electrocution. He is considered to have some sort of weapon on him at all times. If you see him, aim and shot to kill." Jim Corrigan wrapped up his briefing to the rest of the officers, and everyone went back to their work.

"Sounds like the kind of guy that could give your other half a run for his money." Lucifer muttered to Corrigan, as they looked over some of the files.

"The Spectre is divine justice. This guy is just a monster." the two stopped talking about the subject of divinity when Chloe came over.

"So, if this guy does uses various weaponry to perform his murders, then he probably has a supplier somewhere in the city."

"It's a long shot. We interrogated every known weapon smuggler in New Orleans, none of them wanted anything to do with this guy. Most likely, our killer makes or steals the weaponry himself. Odds are we'll find his hideout before a supplier."

"... Okay, so we check out any weapons thefts in the last 48 hours, snoop around some criminal contacts, maybe we'll find something." Chloe rambled on, earning an impressed look from Corrigan. At that moment, Lieutenant Pierce came over.

"Decker, can I talk to you for a moment?" he motioned for Chloe, who walked off. "Look behind us, what do you see?"

"... Lucifer and Corrigan. Why?"

"I see an accident waiting to happen. We both know how hard Lucifer is to handle, but he's not my main concern in this case. Corrigan's got a track record. He nearly died from a mob hit five years ago, and ever since, he's been a questionable cop. Most suspects have been rightly interrogated, but some of them either turn up in the mental institutions or dead. Nobody's been able to link anything to Corrigan, most of the deaths were proved accidental or natural, but still... just be sure to keep an eye on both of them." Pierce walked off, and Chloe looked back at the two, chatting away like the best of friends, and she got a little uneasy thinking about how this could go sideways.

"... I have a case to close. Focus on that for now, wrangle those two later." she told herself, and walked back over to the pair. "Okay, so tomorrow morning, we check out some possible leads and shake down a few informants. You guys good with that?"

"Sure thing, Decker. I'll grab the coffee on my way here."

"I, on the other hand, will meet you on the scene. Have an appointment tomorrow with Linda."

"Can you reschedule it?"

"Unfortunately not. Some stuff came up in my life that must be discussed with her. So, until tomorrow. jimmy, come along." Corrigan followed after Lucifer.

"Wait, where are you two going?"

"Oh, Jimmy here needed suitable accomadations, so I offered the spare room at my place."

"... you have a spare room? I didn't notice that the dozens of times I've been there."

"Well, technically, I don't use it as a guest room. I just have to get all the... naughty bits out of it." Lucifer explained, earning a horrified look from Corrigan and an annoyed one from Chloe. The two walked off and Chloe stood there wondering how she was going to handle this one.

 _ **Linda Martin's Office: 9:45 a.m., 10-14-17**_

"... So... that... is the key to Hell?" Linda pointed to the spiky metal key on her table.

"Yes. It controls the essence of Hell. I can use it to damn souls, release souls from damnation, so forth. If I put it in any lock I can create a portal to Hell in any door. It also gave me back my devil face."

"And you came to me with it because you're conflicted about using it?"

"Yes. All this time, I thought I didn't need Hell to punish evil, but ever since I got it back, I've been wondering whether or not to use it. I want the power to punish, just not its power... does that make sense?"

"Lucifer, what you're describing sounds a lot like withdrawl. You want relief, just not from the source that hurt you in the process."

"So... what should I do?"

"I can't tell you that. In the end, it's your choice." Linda finished, and Lucifer just stared at the key in contemplation.


	3. Decapitation and Discovery

_**Los Angeles: 10-14-17, 10:15 a.m.**_

"You think because the courts released you that justice can be avoided?" the Executioner slowly walked around his next victim. The former criminal was tied to a chair, facing a table full of torture devices.

"I swear, it wasn't me! Please!"

"... I witnessed your crimes firsthand. I saw your evil. As did Samantha, Crystal, Tracy, and the others you buried. You took them, mind, body and soul. And now-" the Executioner's gloves glowed with electricity. "You will face judgement."

"NO, NO, PLEA-" the man was cut off as his captor drove a knife through his throat and zapped the blade with the electric glove. His victim shook and twitched, electricity flowing through the entirety of his body. The killer waited until his victim was burnt to almost his bones, leaving a thin veil of burnt skin on him.

"This city will be purged. And I will bring justice to those who spill innocent blood." The Executioner put another letter on top of the body, before walking out. He got to the door, then turned back to retrieve his "tools". After passing the body, he chopped the head off with a single swing to the neck with a machete.

 _ **Los Angeles: 10-14-17, 10:20 a.m.**_

"So, no leads so far, everyone saying they want nothing to do with the guy, and still no sign of Lucifer." Chloe leaned against her car, and Corrigan handed her a cup of coffee.

"Makes sense. The Executioner kills criminals, that risks dealers losing profit if they do business with him. More criminals killed off, less money the underworld makes." Corrigan finished talking when he saw Lucifer walking over to them.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Lucifer chuckled.

"We weren't talking about you." Chloe stated, earning a quick frown from Lucifer. "Anyway, how'd things go with Linda?"

"Well, she told me some things that were helpful, but it was still mostly "follow your own path" mumbo-jumbo. So, any leads?"

"Nope. We've hit pretty much every dead end we could find." Chloe sighed as her phone buzzed. "Decker... What? When and where?... Okay, we'll be over there as soon as we can."

"... Tell me that was an informant, telling us where the hidey-hole of our killer is, and not-"

"Dead body. Executioner struck again." Chloe got in the car, while Lucifer and Corrigan exchanged a horrified look.

 _ **(7 minutes later)**_

"Hey, Ella. What do we got?"

"Well, I hope you didn't eat breakfast." Ella led them into the abandoned apartment, to reveal a decapitated burnt corpse. The body was still tied down with some sort of wire, and on the chest, there was another letter.

"Oh, that is absolutely revolting. Even demons aren't this harsh." Lucifer put his pocket handkerchief over his nose and mouth to drown out the smell.

"Victim has his wallet on him, nothing else though. Fits the M.O., and he is one... Jason Martin."

"Wait, the Gravedigger Rapist?" Chloe took the I.D. from Ella.

"Sorry, the what now?" Lucifer asked through the silk square.

"He was popular about ten years ago, the evidence was circumstantial, and the statute of limitations had run out, so he was placed on a watch-list. He was known for raping people was then burying them... sometimes even alive."

"That's horrible." Corrigan looked over the body, and took the letter. He looked over the envelope, then opened it up. "Same as the last one. " _First the mind, then the body, then the soul._ " This guy is really twisted."

"Or he's leaving clues. The first victim, he was a rapist who liked to mess with his victim's heads, make them go crazy. This guy affected his victim's bodies as his M.O., maybe the next one is someone who likes to mess with people's souls."

"But, how can you mess with a soul? Wouldn't you need to be angel or demon or something?" Ella rambled on.

"Or a priest. No better soul-warper than religious teachers." Lucifer muttered, and then Chloe looked at him. "... I was joking."

"Yeah, but you might be onto something... A case we had a few years back... I know who the last victim is!" Chloe ran out, causing the rest of them to follow after.

"You mind filling us in, then?!"


	4. Justice For All

**_Los Angeles: 10-14-17, 11:08 a.m._**

"This is absurd! First, you accuse me of crimes I was cleared of, then you force me to shelter you here? My congregation will not want to seek solace when police are walking about my church!" Reverend James Adams was less than thrilled to have police protection, to say the least. Lucifer and Corrigan were looking around the church for any ways the Executioner could get in.

"We need to have you in a safe location until we catch this guy. He's dangerous, and despite what the courts say, he thinks you're guilty. Ten members of your congregation were murdered and strung up on crosses."

"Yes, but it wasn't me! I was out of town for three of those murders, and I held a vigil for every one of those poor souls. I am not some kind of monster, I AM A MAN OF GOD!" At that moment, the lights in the church went out, and Chloe pulled out her gun.

"L.A.P.D.! SHOW YOURSELF!" she shouted out through the almost empty church, and heard nothing but silence.

"Lay bare your sins, my child, and perhaps God will forgi-" the reverend started out, but was cut off by a wire rope going over his neck and dragging him into the air. The Executioner jumped down from the rafters and used his glove to electrocute the rope, sending volts down Adams' body.

"PUT HIM DOWN, NOW! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD, ON THE GROUND!" Chloe demanded at the killer, who simply stood silent. Chloe then shot two rounds at him, which didn't seem to hurt him. She fired the other six rounds she had, and the Executioner was still standing. He released the rope, causing the reverend's body to fall to the ground and break in several places.

"Pitiful fool. You have no idea what you're up against." the Executioner threw a grenade that spewed out some kind of smoke. Chloe and the other two officers coughed for a few moments, then fell to the floor asleep. Lucifer and Corrigan, however, remained unaffected.

"You two. What are you?"

"You killed an innocent man. We're the ones who will make you face justice." Corrigan stared down the Executioner, while Lucifer cracked his knuckles.

"I sensed his guilt. He was guilty!" the Executioner threw off his mask, to reveal a man with a purple face and pointed ears.

"... Eclipso. Been a long time since I've seen you." Lucifer chuckled.

"So, the bounty hunter of Hell has come to Earth. That's why the trail went cold. You simply possessed another human when you left New Orleans." Corrigan smiled. "But this is where you end your little road trip."

"Oh. yeah? And what are the two of you going to-" Eclipso was cut off by Lucifer pulling out the Key of Hell from his pocket and showing his devil face. Corrigan turned chalk white and a green cloak and hood flowed over him, turning him into the Spectre.

"Oh... Shit."

"Now then, Jimmy Boy, how do you wanna do this?"

" _This one is mine._ " The Spectre began to grow larger and larger, until his body filled the chapel. He grabbed Eclipso in his hand and brought Hell's bounty hunter to eye level with him.

"Now, Spectre, I know that we have our differences, but-" Eclipso was cut off when the Spectre shot green fire from his eyes, flowing over Eclipso. Purple energy flowed out of the human body, and Eclipso's spiritual essence was knocked to where Lucifer stood. Lucifer held the Key of Hell over Eclipso's body and smiled.

"Go back to Hell." Lucifer turned the key, and a hand of flame came up from the ground and grabbed Eclipso.

"No, no, no! Wait! I can help you guys up here, I got usefulness! Just please, don't send me back to them!" the bounty hunter cried out as he disappeared into the cracks in the floor. Lucifer put the key back in his pocket and turned to see Corrigan had returned to normal. The two turned to the officers and Chloe.

"Detective? Wakey-wakey." Lucifer shook Chloe softly, and she opened her eyes.

"Lucifer? What happened? Ow, ow. Headache. Ohhhh." Chloe rubbed her head, and Lucifer helped her up.

"Seems your shots did the trick. Just took him a while to bleed out through that outfit." Lucifer helped her over to the body, laying dead on the floor, blood surrounding it. Chloe sighed in relief.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't save the reverend in time." she went and sat in one of the chapel's chairs and leaned back. "I need a day off."

 ** _Decker Residence: 10-14-17, 9:45 p.m._**

"Oh yeah, right there, right- GOD!" Chloe panted and arched her back as she came down from the bliss Christine made her feel. Her girlfriend came up and kissed her deeply and curled her hands behind Chloe, bringing them closer together. They broke the kiss and snuggled up together.

"Sorry about your day at work. I know you hate when this kind of thing happens." the blonde held Chloe's hand tight.

"It's alright. I won't get over it completely, but I can work through it."

"That's what I love about you. You're so strong, but you still realize you're only human." Christine smiled and the two of them went in for another kiss.

 ** _Lucifer's Apartment: 10-14-17, 10:00 p.m._**

Lucifer and Corrigan watched the city from the balcony, drinking occasionally.

"So, what now? Will you return to New Orleans, or will your other half take you out there to see what other evils need to be punished?"

"... I was Corrigan for a long time. And I've been the Spectre on and off again for a while. I think it's time I expand my horizons, let the Spectre determine where I go, but track down evil with my face."

"Same coin, two faces. Interesting."

"What about you? You going to keep the key, or give it to someone else?"

"... I'm not sure about the long run, but for now, I'm keeping it with me. Something that powerful in anyone else's hands would be catastrophic."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again." Corrigan shook Lucifer's hand.

"Likewise, Jimmy boy." Lucifer smiled as his friend walked off the balcony, floating in the air, and disappeared into green mist. Lucifer sighed and turned back to go inside, when something caught his eye. A white feather was on the ground. He rushed over to his mirror, and opened his wings. At that moment, at least five more fell off, and Lucifer felt the key in his pocket give off a little warmth.

"... oh, bloody Hell."


End file.
